


Reddie Weddie

by Hand_of_the_Alex



Series: Telepathy soulmate au [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, M/M, Vegas Wedding, i love writing these chaotic boys, in the 27 years between the clown hoe, prequel to the big boi fic, what up we got more in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hand_of_the_Alex/pseuds/Hand_of_the_Alex
Summary: Richie has a show in Vegas and Eddie insists on joining him. He seems nervous, almost as if he's planning something.The reddie wedding described in my fic (part 1 of the telepathy au series)





	Reddie Weddie

The Vegas trip wasn’t really planned. Well, Richie had a show, and all he had planned to do was show up, stay the night in a shitty hotel and then fly home, but Eddie had a week off from school and work and didn’t want to stay at home alone for the few days he wasn’t in work. So Richie arranged it for Eddie to join him.

Eddie had been oddly insistent to join, and whenever he got really nervous, he blocked Richie out of his mind. Their soulmate mental link was usually open unless they had to focus on something or Richie was in a loop of thinking the same thing over and over and Eddie had started to get annoyed. Being blocked out of Eddie’s mind didn’t bother Richie that much; it meant he was planning a surprise and Richie loved a surprise from his boyfriend.

The plane journey was a good time for Richie to go over his show for the last time, iron out the wrinkles and make it as funny as he could imagine. They were going to Vegas two days earlier than his show was, so he did have time to finish it in the hotel and practice more, but he wanted to spend all his spare hours with Eddie. 

_ ‘Babe, if you grip the armrest any harder you will snap it,’  _ Richie sent down the bond.

_ ‘I’m really fucking anxious about being on a something that could crash any second killing us both,’ _ Eddie shot back.

Richie tried to send some reassurance down the bond but he wasn’t exactly calm himself. Fear sometimes gripped him and he didn’t know why. He’d flown before but there was something about being in the air that made him terrified. 

_ ‘We should have driven,’ _ Eddie said.

Richie sighed and prised Eddie’s hand from the armrest and held it tightly.  _ ‘The drive would have taken, like, two days and we don’t have to pay for this flight but we’d have to pay for gas. We take free shit, thems the rules.’ _

Eddie pouted, looking adorable as he did. Richie let go of his hand and slung his arm around Eddie’s shoulders, he squeezed until Eddie stopped pouting. He drummed his fingers against Eddie’s shoulder, occasionally tapping against Eddie’s collarbone making him jump. Eddie idly reached up and took Richie’s hand, playing with his fingers.

_ ‘We should watch a movie or something,’ _ Richie thought.

Eddie let go of Richie’s hand and reached for the tiny screen on the back of the seats in front of them. There wasn’t that much of a selection. They immediately skipped past any horror films, and Richie adamantly refused to watch Batman because of the fucking clown in it; he hated clowns. They settled on some new Dreamworks film.

-

There was a car waiting for them at the airport, Richie found it quite funny watching their driver try and haul all of Eddie’s suitcases into the trunk of the car. He had tried to get Eddie to only bring one bag but Eddie wouldn’t even let him touch one of the bags; it must have been his surprise.

Traffic was quite chaotic as they tried to get to the hotel. Apparently there was some book signing for some new horror that Richie wasn’t interested in. The hotel was nicer than Richie was expecting. He didn’t get a penthouse suite or anything, but it was nicer than his usual digs. The huge queen-sized bed with pristine white sheets even had chocolates on the pillows. Of course, it was improved by Eddie immediately diving onto the bed. Any room with Eddie in it was automatically a hit in Richie’s eyes.

“I could get used to this,” Eddie said, popping the chocolate into his mouth after reading the ingredients.

“Are you going to become my groupie? Join me to all the events, tag along on the tours?”

“Fuck yeah,” Eddie said, eating Richie’s chocolate as well. “If this is how you live all the time.”

“I’m pretty sure that our apartment is nicer than this,” Richie said.

“Well, yeah,” Eddie conceded. “But we have to clean that ourselves and the view isn’t as nice.”

Richie took his shoes off and joined Eddie on the bed. It was a comfy bed he had to admit; it felt like a huge marshmallow. Eddie snuggled up to him and Richie put his arm around him and tugged him in tighter. 

“We have an hour before dinner reservations,” Richie whispered in Eddie’s ear.

Eddie turned and looked up at him. “I wonder how we will spend that time?”

Richie smiled and kissed him.

-

“Are you really making me wear a suit?” Richie moaned.

They were going to some fancy restaurant and Eddie had packed Richie’s suit for the occasion. It was their second night in Vegas. The restaurant the night before didn’t require any fancy clothes and Richie wasn’t happy about it. 

“There’s a dress code,” Eddie said for the hundredth time.

Richie groaned. “Can’t we go somewhere without a dress code?”

“No. We’re going to this restaurant and you’re going to like it.”

Richie couldn’t see any point in arguing anymore. He slipped his dark blue suit on. He didn’t own a tie so he left the white shirt slightly unbuttoned under the blazer jacket. To complete the look, he even combed his hair back. Eddie liked it combed back.

When Eddie left the bathroom all suited up, Richie tried to get some words out but couldn’t. Eddie had a white suit on, with a black shirt and tie underneath. It fit him so well, showing his usually hidden muscular physique. 

“What the fuck?” Richie finally got out.

“What?” Eddie frowned.

“You look really fucking hot and I look like fresh garbage.” He pointed between them.

Eddie smiled down at himself slightly before making his way over to Richie. “I think you look gorgeous.”

Richie refused to blush, or at least let Eddie see him blush, so he took Eddie’s face in his hands and kissed him. Eddie pulled back slightly and muttered something about Richie not messing up his hair into Richie’s lips. Richie laughed but made sure to keep his hands out of Eddie’s hair for once.

“The car should be here any second,” Eddie said.

Richie sighed loudly and resisted the urge to stamp his foot like a toddler. At least he could have Eddie on his arm all evening, with everyone looking at them and wondering how the hell Richie had bagged a guy like Eddie. 

“Our chariot awaits then,” Richie said, holding his arm out for Eddie to link.

Eddie took his arm and they left their room. The hotel lobby was rather packed still as they made their way through. A crowd of people were surrounding someone and Richie could hear cries of ‘Bill’. That author must be staying in the same hotel as they were. Richie led Eddie out of the way of the crowd and outside to their car.

The driver had recognised Richie and tried to engage him in conversation for the entire drive. Usually, Richie enjoyed talking to his drivers, but he wanted to entertain his boyfriend, especially when he was looking that good. The drive was only about twenty minutes but Richie was glad when it was over. Eddie hadn’t seemed to mind and gave Richie a knowing smile when he launched himself out the car.

They still had ten minutes until their reservation so they were seated at the bar to wait. Eddie seemed nervous - more nervous than his usual level of nervous - and Richie didn’t know what to do to calm him down. The mental link was firmly blocked on Eddie’s side; it must almost be his surprise time. 

“Spaghetti, my love, calm down,” Richie said, sipping on the straw in his glass of diet coke. 

“I am calm, you’re the one who isn’t calm,” Eddie snapped.

Richie raised an eyebrow. Eddie was tapping his hand repeatedly on his thigh and was jumping every time there was a loud noise, whereas Richie was calmly drinking his drink and tapping his foot to the live music.

Eddie sighed. “It’s just a bit louder than I thought in here.”

“We can go somewhere else-” Richie started.

“No!” Eddie screamed, garnering the attention from everyone sat near them. “I mean, I can handle it. It will go perfectly.”

“Table for Kaspbrak,” a server called out.

Eddie jumped up. “That’s us!”

Richie followed behind and whispered to Eddie, “Can’t believe you made me take your last name.”

Eddie blushed but didn’t say anything.

The table was out of the way of most of the other patrons, by the window looking out to the city. It had a large candle in the middle and Richie was scared he was going to knock it over and set the entire restaurant on fire. 

Being the gentleman that he was, Richie pulled Eddie’s chair out for him. Eddie rolled his eyes but sat in it anyway and waited for Richie to push him in a bit. After doing that, Richie took his own seat and grabbed the drinks menu immediately.

“It’s a wine and dine kinda night isn’t it?” Richie asked and Eddie nodded. “Let’s get the fanciest but not too expensive wine they have.”

“Not white wine,” was Eddie’s only condition.

When the waiter came by to give them their food menu, Richie ordered their drinks. He looked through the menu but it was all fancy rich people food so he gave it over to Eddie to order for them. 

“I’ll let you pick your own dessert, I know it’s the only thing you really care about,” Eddie said and passed the menu back over.

“You know me so well,” Richie smiled. 

They ate their first two courses before Eddie started to get nervous again. He was sweating and tapping his cutlery against the table. Richie didn’t say anything since he knew Eddie would just snap at him again.

The waiter brought out their desserts, finally. Richie was ready for his chocolate cake and ice cream. As the waiter set it down, however, there was something written in the chocolate sauce. Richie adjusted his glasses and read it.

‘Will you marry me?’

He looked back to Eddie and found him on one knee in front of him, a ring box in his hand. 

“So, will you marry me?”

Richie spluttered. He was so overwhelmed and so fucking happy. He spat out the wine in his mouth all over Eddie’s gorgeous white suit.

Eddie stood up in shock. “What the fuck, man?”

Richie grabbed his napkin and started to try and clean Eddie but the stain was setting. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Do you still want to marry me now?” Richie asked.

Eddie smiled, looked down at his ruined suit and then back up at Richie. “Rich, I’d marry you if you just threw dog shit at me. Do you want to marry me? I kind of asked first.”

“Yes! Why the fuck would I say no?” Richie grinned and hugged Eddie. 

The rest of the restaurant started to cheer and clap for them. Richie couldn’t really hear them since he was paying attention to Eddie’s words in his head.

_ ‘You owe me a new suit, asshole.’ _

_ ‘You only want to marry me because I’m lowkey rich,’  _ Richie replied.

_ ‘This was a Marsh suit. It was expensive, so yeah, your lowkey rich ass can get me another one. And you can buy me a new one for the wedding too.’ _

Wedding. Shit.

-

They celebrated their engagement for the entire night. Eddie did insist that the next morning that Richie go and get his suit cleaned before the stain set forever. Richie argued that he had to get prepared for his show that night but Eddie was adamant. He googled the closest laundrette and did some more of their washing along with Eddie’s suit; he thought his fianceé might appreciate it.

Eddie was still in bed by the time he got back. The stress of last night made him sleep longer than he usually did, Richie assumed. He set the bag of dried laundry on the floor and went to work on his act.

He added some new material, thanks to his newly engaged status, at the end of the act. He usually ran it by the showrunners but he didn’t really give a shit what they thought. He was going to shout out his fianceé and talk about how he almost messed up his own proposal.

-

His show went perfectly. The hall was packed full of people, his largest show to date. Eddie was in the front row; Richie had said he could watch from backstage but Eddie said he wanted the full experience of the show. At the end of the show he put the spotlight on Eddie and talked about the proposal. Eddie gave him the middle finger and Richie blew a kiss back at him.

In his dressing room, the show runners had left a congratulatory gift of wine and chocolates. Richie grabbed it all and took it out to Eddie, and Eddie grinned as he looked at the gift. Richie didn’t bother changing out of his show clothes as they booked a car back to the hotel; they had already planned to spend the night in their room but now they had refreshments.

The elevator took forever to reach them and Richie’s arms were getting tired from holding onto the bottles of wine. Once it got to them, they pushed their way in. Some guy in a plaid shirt looked at them with confusion, and Richie could have sworn he knew him, but the guy got off and Eddie anxiously pressed the button to their floor multiple times.

They ran to their room, giggling like a bunch of teenagers. Okay, maybe they had already had a few pre-show drinks and the effects hadn’t worn off yet, so they were more excited about a night in with expensive wine than they should have been. Eddie kicked his shoes off and threw his jacket on the floor. Richie followed suit and they both hopped onto the bed.

On their second glass of wine each, Richie was already verging on drunk. Eddie had gone past drunk; his tolerance was awful since he usually carefully counted his units. Within those drinks, somehow they’d both lost their t-shirts and had lost a chocolate in their sheets.

_ ‘I’m surprised we haven’t spilled any wine on the bedding,’ _ Richie sent over the bond. It was easier to communicate over the bond when they were drunk as their minds didn’t slur the words.

Eddie looked at Richie, his head slightly wobbly as he moved too fast.  _ ‘You’ll find a way before the night is through.’ _

_ ‘I’ve spilled wine one time now!’ _

_ ‘When I was fucking proposing to you.’ _

_ ‘I was shocked and happy. You know I can’t control by limbs on a good day.’ _

_ ‘Gangly bitch.’ _

Richie pushed Eddie slightly, causing him to spill his drink on the sheets.

_ ‘Hah! You did it first.’ _

Eddie glared at him. “You made me!” he said out loud and pushed Richie.

Richie managed to not spill his drink since it wasn’t very full. He smiled smugly at Eddie who kicked his leg. 

_ ‘So, we gotta like plan a fucking wedding and shit,’ _ Richie thought.

_ ‘I didn’t think further than proposing. Wedding planning will suck.’ _

_ ‘We could just have a fucking Vegas wedding. Elvis and shit,’ _ Richie suggested.

In his drunk mind it actually sounded like a good idea. He looked at Eddie and Eddie genuinely looked to be thinking it over. He smiled finally.

“Like tonight?” he slurred slightly.

Richie only took a second to think it over. “Why not?”

Eddie shot up out of bed, falling over as his feet got tangled in the sheets. The lost chocolate fell out with him. He went to the suitcase and searched through it.

“Where’s my suit?” 

Richie got out of bed and handed him the bag of laundry. Eddie emptied it out. What was originally a bag of white clothes had turned pink. A pair of Richie’s red boxers fell out last. Eddie glared at Richie so hard that he felt like he was melting. 

“Did you take it to a proper suit cleaner person?” Eddie asked.

“No? I just went to a laundrette. I don’t know adult shit. You shouldn’t have trusted me with it,” Richie defended himself.

Eddie huffed but in his drunk state got over it faster than a sober Eddie would have. He grabbed the suit and went to the bathroom to put it on. Richie picked up his suit from the floor and took his now pink shirt from the pile of clothes. At least they would match.

When Eddie came out of the bathroom, Richie couldn’t help but grin. He looked adorable. He had always suited pink and the suit looked even better than it had in white. 

“Not a word,” Eddie grumbled.

“You look cute,” Richie couldn’t help it.

Eddie smiled and looked down at himself. “It still looks good in pink. You’re a lucky man.”

“Yeah, I am,” Richie said. 

-

They walked along the strip before they found a chapel. It was a tiny white building that would have been cute had it not been for the strip club next door. Richie didn’t mind, however, and they walked in and asked to get married.

“One wedding, please,” Richie said to the receptionist.

The bored looking woman looked up at them. “Do you have a licence?”

“No. How does one acquire a licence?” Richie asked.

“Go down to the bureau and get one.”

“We will be back,” Richie promised, shaking his finger at her.

Since they had no idea where they were going, they had to order a car. Thankfully, it wasn’t the same chatty driver as before and Richie didn’t think the woman recognised him. He wasn’t a big celebrity, but trashy news sites took whatever gossip they could. 

It took them an hour to get the licence, and by that point they had started to sober up a bit and the nerves started to hit Richie. It wasn’t like it was a big wedding and he’d have to be watched by a room full of his family - now that would make him nervous - but he was still getting married. They were happy nerves but nerves nonetheless.

“Are we actually doing this?” Richie whispered on the car ride back to the chapel.

_ ‘Why do you not want to?’ _

Richie sent his excitement down the bond as an answer.  _ ‘I’m just making sure you wont regret it.’ _

_ ‘I’m marrying you, why would I regret it?’ _

_ ‘Fuck, I love you.’ _

_ ‘Love you too, Trashmouth.’ _

The bored woman at the chapel looked over their licence and IDs before letting them book in. They sat in the waiting room with another couple who looked to be stinking drunk. The woman had forgone the white dress and instead had a pair of white fishnets on, while the guy had jeans and a leather jacket on. They looked in love, however, and that’s all that mattered.

_ ‘Should I get myself some white fishnets too?’ _ Richie sent down the bond.

_ ‘You’d just end up turning them pink in the wash.’ _

_ ‘I’d look hot though.’ _

_ ‘Save them for the honeymoon.’ _

The receptionist came out and retrieved them. She had a clipboard and made them sign a load of legal things that Richie wasn’t properly sober enough to understand. 

“Would you like to be married by a normal minister or we have Elvis?” she asked.

Eddie looked at Richie with a ‘don’t you dare’ look just as Richie said, “Elvis.”

“Okay. We should be ready in ten minutes. Do you need a witness supplied by us?”

“Yes please,” Richie said.

“Alright. You can go back to the waiting room as we get ready.”

They wandered back to the waiting room. Richie’s nerves had completely evaporated and excitement was left in their place. He held Eddie’s hand and realised something as he looked at Eddie’s naked fingers.

“We don’t have rings!”

“Shit!” Eddie said.

“Wait here, I saw a pawn shop across the road,” Richie said and ran out of the chapel.

Not caring about the crossing, he dashed across the road. Thankfully, the shop was open twenty-four hours. He ran in and straight to the rings. He had no idea what Eddie’s ring size was, or his for that matter. With the cash in his pocket, he picked out a silver ring for himself and a gold one for Eddie. They were way too expensive for the plain rings that they were but Richie was in a rush.

He ran back across the road, almost getting hit by a speeding car. Eddie looked nervous when he ran in. 

“Got them,” he held them up triumphantly.

Eddie looked them over. He didn’t look that impressed, but they were better than nothing. 

“We can get them resized when we get back to New York,” Richie said as Eddie slipped the two big gold ring on his finger for a second to check it out.

“Kaspbrak and Tozier?” a new person called out. He had a clipboard and looked a lot less bored than the other worker.

“That’s us!” Richie called and hopped up holding Eddie’s hand.

“Right this way, sirs.” He smiled and led the way.

The chapel room was only big enough for about twenty people maximum. The pews were painted the same white as the wall and decorated with pink bows and flowers. It looked like a little girl’s dollhouse.

_ ‘You match the decorations,’ _ Richie sent down the bond.

_ ‘Fuck off,’ _ Eddie replied.

At the end of the room was the Elvis impersonator. He was slightly overweight, his wig looked like it was from a dollar store, and his outfit had long gone past white and into yellow territory. 

“Now, which one of you fellas is gonna walk down the aisle?” Elvis asked. His accent was painful to Richie’s ears.

“I will!” Richie volunteered, putting his hand up like he was in school. He turned to the assistant guy. “Do you have any of those clip on veils?”

The guy started to get flustered but grabbed one from a room next to the chapel and handed it to Richie. Richie clipped it in his hair, covering his face with the thin, mesh veil. Eddie was at the end of the aisle waiting by the time he was done. 

With no one to walk him down the aisle and no guests, they got the wedding started. The usual wedding march tune played as Richie took the four steps it took to get to the wedding arch. He stopped in front of Eddie, turning to look at his husband to be. Eddie was smiling so wide that Richie’s heart burst with love.

“Dearly beloved, we are here today for the union of Richard Tozier and Edward Kaspbrak,” Elvis started. His accent was making Richie want to either laugh or cry.

Elvis continued with the usual speech, adding references to Elvis songs in there along the way of course. Richie barely listened and just watched Eddie. Even in the horrific lighting from the flickering bulb above them, he looked perfect. This was the guy he was going to spend his life with and he couldn’t believe it. Yes, they were soulmates and techincally perfect for each other, but he never thought he was good enough for Eddie. 

_ ‘You’re the only asshole who would put up with me. You’re perfectly mine, okay?’ _ Eddie sent down the bond.

_ ‘Save the gay shit for the vows,’  _ Richie said but he took Eddie’s words to heart. They were perfectly each others. 

“Now, do you have any vows y’all wanna say?” Elvis asked.

_ ‘Do we wanna pour our hearts out to each other in front of this guy?’ _ Eddie asked through the bond.

_ ‘Fuck no. I barely pour my heart out when I’m alone, nevermind to knock-off Elvis.’ _

“No,” Eddie answered Elvis.

“You got rings?” Elvis asked.

“Yeah,” Richie said and handed his ring to Eddie.

“Alright then. If you will repeat after me, Richard:  "I, Richard, take you, Edward, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Richie brought out the ring as he spoke and put it on Eddie’s finger. It almost slipped off but Eddie clenched his fist to keep it on. Eddie followed along. Richie’s ring was only slightly too big so he managed to keep it on his finger.

“You may now kiss the groom,” Elvis said.

Eddie lifted Richie’s veil but before he could kiss him Richie put his hand up.

“Wait! I need to tell you something!” he called.

Eddie looked concerned.

“I’m not a virgin.”

Eddie groaned. “I know. I was there,” he said and then kissed Richie’s trashmouth shut.

**Author's Note:**

> idk i needed to write it,, please leave nice comments 
> 
> tumblr: stan-the-pan
> 
> if u want any more from this au hit me up in the comments or an ask on tumblr


End file.
